The patent description PL 180570 discloses the method, the device and the computer program product for communication in a client/server circuit having a client application disposed in the first computer. The client application communicates with a server application disposed in the other computer remote from the first one. The client application as well as server application use independent client/server communication protocol for communication between the client and the server and at least one communication segment between client application disposed in the first computer and the server application disposed in the second computer. The communication segment is implemented through an external communication link. The method, the device as well as the software system take over the transmission within the independent client/server protocol, coming from a remote client before the transmission through the external communication link and process the transmissions coming from the client into the second independent client/server communication protocol. The processed transmission is being sent through the external communication link and received after sending through the external communication link. Transmission received by the external communication link is processed from special client/server communication protocol into independent client/server communication protocol. Transmission coming from a remote client is being provided to the sever within the independent client/server communication protocol. Diversity, intermediate access store as well as protocol reduction techniques improve transmission parameters through the external communication link.
The systems for synchronizing of web browser settings between devices, on which the program has been installed are also known. Synchronization refers to settings, bookmarks, cards, history and other elements and consists in sending selected elements to the server by all devices connected to the program account and synchronization on other devices merges only those, that have not sooner been present on the said device.